


Their First Valentine's Day

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Ivy and Zack know what's up, Jules has a naughty side, Jules' jewels, Sexy dresses, Valentine's Day, and tries to help, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Beautiful women?  Check.  A budding relationship with said beautiful women?  Check.  Sexual tension?  Check.  A happy ending?  We shall see...(Mature rating for sexual themes.  Nothing graphic or vulgar.)





	Their First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know a bunch of you have been waiting on the completion of my other story around Carulia, but things happened and I hadn't been able to finish it properly with other stuff I've been writing and...life. Anyway, I came up with this story out of the blue, and had to tell it.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day Carulia Fans!
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmen and Julia had been dating for nearly a month, and things were going pretty good. They'd started getting to know each other better, but a lot of it dealt with superficial things like pet peeves, everyday quirks, or particularities, like how they took their coffee. The more insightful bits of their past were left untouched, mainly because of their own insecurities about the topic. They both understood this, and for now, it was okay to brush it off, considering they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and were more focused on the physical and emotional benefits they were receiving from one another. However, the one thing that did start to reveal itself, was Julia's more playful and risk-taking side. Carmen knew that with her "always prim and proper persona", that there would be a sort of rebellious side to her. Perhaps not rebellious, she thought, but a wilder, untamed and fun aspect to her, that was generally kept hidden in a cage and only let out on rare occasions. As time went on, Carmen would egg her on or make her feel extremely comfortable in certain situations, that eventually, bits of that started to come out, and Carmen loved it.

Today was Valentine's Day. A day, long awaited by two special lovers; a certain agent in black and thief in red. Although it was their first time celebrating the holiday together, their plans were left somewhat simple, mainly due to the fact that Julia was forced to work that morning. It was much to her dismay, and, at the behest of her "favorite partner," Inspector Devineaux. With that in mind, Carmen had taken the liberty of making plans at a certain French restaurant that boasted its delectable offerings and Michelin star rating. She made the reservation weeks in advance and even made a slight donation to the establishment to "guarantee" a wonderful evening. Money talked, and Carmen had plenty to spare. She wanted to make sure she got the best for Jules, so it only made sense.

While Jules was busy making sure that Devineaux stayed on track and didn't absent mindedly destroy any more of A.C.M.E.'s property, Carmen made haste, going around from place to place in Paris, trying to see what else she could do to make the day special for Jules. Unfortunately, Ivy and Zack decided to tag along.

"So Carm, whatcha lookin' for?" Zack inquired.

"I dunno really. Just...seeing if there's anything else that I find that could make her happy."

"Aw, you're so sweet Carm," Ivy commented. "See Zack, that's how you can guarantee a way to keep a woman. Make her happy."

"Hey! I've made plenty of women happy," he boasted.

"Uh huh...," his sister replied with sarcasm. "And how many of them ended up bein' long lastin' relationships, eh?"

Zack squirmed a bit at the questioning, knowing full well that he hadn't been able to hold down a relationship since high school, and even then, it was only about a month.

"That's not the point. At the time, I make 'em happy."

"I been tryin' to teach ya bro, but you ain't ever listenin' to me. Maybe you'll learn somethin' from Carm."

Carmen rolled her eyes at the bantering. It was always like this with the two of them, and with her mind stressing out about the evening, she wasn't really in the mood.

"Guys, can we please focus? If you two wanted to tag along so badly, you could at least be helpful," she sighed.

"Ah, sorry Carm," Ivy apologized. "You're right. Gotta make sure you're ready for your next caper," she joked, nudging at Zack who also chuckled secretly.

"Caper...what?" she responded, turning to the two troublemakers.

"Well...," Ivy grinned mischievously. "You guys uh...you guys haven't really moved forward in your relationship yet, right?"

"What?...." Carmen asked, very much confused at the remark.

"Stealin' Jules'!" he said, laughing at the pun. "But no, in all seriousness, sex Carm. Sex. You haven't had sex yet, right?" Zack said very forwardly, but wore a similar grin to his sister's.

"Geez, Zack. Scream it out loud to the world why don't cha," she scolded. 

Carmen quickly turned beet red, practically matching that of her hoodie, then turned around with embarrassment and continued to walk away.

"What I did or didn't do, is none of your business," she said with harsh tone, leaving the two behind to continue to giggle.

Ivy ran up to catch her, then threw her arm across her shoulders. "Don't worry Carm. We've got your back. We'll make sure that you have everything you need to make this a special evening."

Carmen's face burned like a thousand suns. She'd never felt comfortable talking about it to Julia, nevermind openly discussing it with her younger companions. She was never really shy about the topic before, and she had had a few partners along the way, but to her, Julia was...different. The idea just seemed slightly inappropriate. She saw Jules as more innocent than her prior partners and wanted to take her time with her and let her lead the speed of the relationship. But, because of her reluctant nature to approach the subject, neither one of them had even really breached the topic. Their relationship thus far had included nothing more than kissing, cuddling and being in each other's embrace. This wasn't to say that Carmen hadn't thought about it. She did. All. The. Time. Especially when Jules had a knack for wearing such alluring attire. How one woman can make a conservative suit look amazingly sexy, she just never understood.

"So...what do we need ta shop for, Carm?" Zack asked once more.

"Bro, didn't ya hear the lady? She doesn't know. We just gotta find something that'll make the night perfect."

"More perfect than that amazingly expensive necklace you stole for her?" Zack teased.

"Shh! Zack, I swear, now you're being a dumbass. Everyone can hear ya, ya know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right! Sorry! I mean that wonderfully priceless piece that you uh...uh...won at an auction!"

Carmen regained her composure and separated herself from Ivy's hold.

"Look, I think I'm better off doing this alone," she said, getting quite annoyed.

"Aw, don't be like that Carm. I'm just tryin' to help. I just dunno what to look for."

"And that's why you stink with women," Ivy retorted. She then caught up to Carmen once more and whispered into her ear, "So, you wanna ditch my bro and look for lingerie? I'm sure we can find Julia something nice there," she snickered.

Carmen lost control at the thought. As much as she wanted to say yes, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she dropped her head into her hands to hide her embarrassment and frustration, causing Ivy to laugh at her uneasiness.  


* * *

  
It was later that evening, and the time had come for Carmen to meet up with Jules at her place. She rang the bell and waited. And waited. And waited. Eventually, she opened the door, still wearing her work attire.

"Hey Jules," she said with confusion. "Um...is...that what you're wearing?"

Julia furrowed her brow, a bit offended. "That doesn't seem to be a nice way to greet a lady," she said, in a serious, but teasing manner. "Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Oh, no!" Carmen insisted, realizing that the words had come out the wrong way. "I just...I'm sorry. "No, you're beautiful. You're always beautiful, no matter what you wear," she said trying to mend the situation. "You know how I love you in suits. I just...thought we were dressing up for the occasion."

Julia smiled, finding how endearing it was to see Carmen easily shaken up by her.

"I figured as much," she said in a teasing manner. "I know how much you love everything I wear," she grinned slyly.

"I uh...I got you these flowers," she said, handing her a large bouquet of roses. They were purposefully decorated with accompanying greenery and other floral buds that supplemented the overall look, creating a wonderful looking piece of art.

Julia blushed slightly at the gift. The bouquet wasn't overly lavish, nor overbearing. Somehow, it balanced simplicity and beauty nicely, rich and full, a complete and stunning visual. She hadn't been the recipient of such a display in a very very long time, and, for a while, she even thought it to be an excessive, expensive and rather impractical gift. However, now seeing it before her, she understood that there was more behind the thorn-ridden stalks of red blooms.

"Thank you, Carmen. They look beautiful," she said, smiling and humbly accepting the token from her girlfriend. She then raised her hand to caress the side of Carmen's cheek, sliding her thumb down to her lips and held her chin, "But, you'll still have to pay for that rude comment," she teased, then turned back inside.

That look and comment drove Carmen nuts. Jules definitely had a playful side, and it came out when she wanted it to. Though normally hidden, it was slowly coming to surface with their day-to-day interactions. It was a side that Carmen was honored to see, since she kept it from everyone else, but also caused her heart to skip a beat. 

"God I love that woman," she thought to herself, as she followed Jules in.

"So, I'm guessing that means that you are changing?" Carmen asked.

"Mhmm. I had everything set out the night before, in case something like this came up."

Carmen chuckled. "When you mean something, you mean Devineaux?"

"Yes, my love. That _wonderful_ partner of mine," she said sarcastically from the room across the way.

Carmen laughed once more. "So what did the great Inspector Devineaux have you chasing this time?"

"Oh the usual. Phantom menaces that don't appear to be of anything of note. Loose pieces of evidence that he falsely believed to be tied to you," she said, as she entered the room in a ravishing, black, sleeveless cocktail dress. It was simplistic in nature, with no frills or fancy beading, but it fit her in all the right places. It was modest, with its length just slightly above her knees, hugging at her thighs, curving with precision around her waist, and continuing up her chest, creating a nice, smooth silhouette. It sported only a slight scoop at the neck, one that cried for the need for proper jewelry.

Carmen couldn't help but stare. It was a rarity to see her dressed the way she was. 

"What do you think?" Julia asked innocently.

"I love it," she said with awe. "You look amazing, Jules."

"Not as good as you," she said, walking over to her. "I've learned to love the color red more and more. It suits you wonderfully."

Carmen too, was dressed just as formal. A slightly longer, but slender fitting dress hugged her upper body, but remained slightly loose below the waist. In true Carmen fashion, it was all red, with simple spaghetti straps, and an elegant but only "slightly revealing" V-neck. She wore accompanying bits of gold jewelry to help accentuate her features even further.

Julia leaned in for a kiss, one which Carmen happy obliged. Jules' arms wrapped around her partner's neck, while Carmen's hands were on the woman's waist, placing them at the small of her back. Moving her hands upwards towards the center of her back, Carmen quickly opened her eyes and pulled away at shock, realizing that she had felt her skin.

"Hm? I wondered what you'd think," Julia grinned slyly. She turned around revealing the open-backed dress, forming a type of curved V down the back. 

Carmen looked in awe, seeing Jules' dress in a new light. Formal and conservative in the front, and devilishly sexy in the back. She knew there was a more adventurous side to her, and this was the first time she'd done something so bold.

"Jules'...," she started, but had a bit of trouble finding the right words to say. "You're...that dress..."

"I hope you love it even more now. I picked it out, just for tonight," Julia said somewhat shyly.

The sight was breathtaking and Carmen fought her urges, as her heart raced at seeing the beauty before her.

"I just...I've never seen anything like that on you before. Well done," she smirked, trying to contain a sheepish grin from forming.

"Don't worry, I'll be wearing a proper jacket. No one will know the better," she assured.

"I wasn't worried," Carmen replied. "I...I actually have something for you. I think it'd go nicely with your dress."

Carmen handed Julia a small box, which the woman happily accepted. She sat on the couch adjacent to her, with Carmen following suit. The woman then began to open the felted black box, eventually revealing a jewel studded necklace. Julia's eyes glimmered at what she saw.

"Oh, Carmen, it's...it's beautiful..."

"Here, let me help you put it on."

Carmen clasped the necklace around the woman's neck, then slowly slid her hands across the back of her shoulders, caressing her and feeling the smoothness of her skin, before eyeing the woman's naked back once more, causing her to gush. Julia turned her head and smiled, then stood up and went into her bedroom to get a better view, as she stood in front of the mirror. Carmen was right. The necklace complimented her attire perfectly.

"You spoil me, Ms. Sandiego," she said, touching at the jewelry around her neck, as Carmen stood close behind her.

"Always will, Ms. Argent," she teased, as she inched closer to her. Enraptured by the scent of her heavenly and alluring perfume, she wrapped her arms around Jules' torso and kissed softly at her neck.

"Thank you," she said bashfully, as she moved her hands to her abdomen, placing them atop her lover's.

"Your welcome, Jules," Carmen whispered back in her ear.

"I'm probably going to regret asking, so I won't, but I would hope that this wasn't stolen."

Carmen looked up at Jules' reflection in the mirror and smiled knowingly, only saying that it was meant for her.  


* * *

  
The two had gotten to the restaurant at a much later time than their reservation had been set for, but, thankfully, due to Carmen's advance gesture, the restaurant staff had no issues keeping their table open. And, much to her expectation, they kept up their end of the bargain wonderfully. 

The two enjoyed several courses, with each one being better than the last. They laughed and chatted about various things, occasionally sharing a loving stare or affectionate moment. By the end of dinner, they both had had more than their fair share of food and wine, which again, was due to the generosity of the wait staff. The night couldn't have been better. After leaving a hefty tip, Carmen hailed a cab, and they both returned back to Jules' apartment.

Upon arrival, the two stumbled inside. Being only slightly intoxicated, they laughed at their clumsiness as they managed their way through. Julia carefully made her way onto the couch, where she immediately took off her heels and leaned into the comfort of the back cushions. Carmen smiled as she walked over to join her. And, without any prompting, Julia leaned into the woman's shoulder, causing Carmen to instinctively place her arm around her.

"I've thoroughly enjoyed our time this evening," Julia said quietly, as she reached her hand over Carmen's lap, finding the woman's hand and fingers to intertwine with.

"I did too, Jules. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," she whispered back.

"It'd be nice to stay here until we both sober up," Carmen joked. "Or pass out," she laughed.

Julia pulled away to look up at her, slightly alarming Carmen that she had said something wrong. She looked at Jules' face, whose cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes had somewhat of a haze. 

"Is...everything alright Jules?"

A playful smile came onto the woman's face as she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips parted and met, with wave after wave of sensual movements, savoring each other as they lost themselves in that passionate moment, leading each of them to desire more of the other. Eventually, Jules made her way up towards Carmen's ear, whispering close.

"My love, being that it is Valentine's Day, I would hope that you would've expected to spend the night. I mean, we are dressed for the occasion...," she said, letting her finger slide across Carmen's shoulder, slightly tugging at the straps of her dress as she did so.

Carmen's heart raced. Unexpected, yet hopeful, she thought, perhaps tonight was going to be "that night," but she dare not ask. She wanted Jules to play that card, and if she did, she'd strongly follow her without question.

"I'd always spend the night with you Jules," she softly responded, reaching for the woman's hand, as she tried to calm her heavy breathing.

"Then let's spend it together," she continued to whisper, before she pulled away once more to stare devilishly into the woman's eyes, smiling a tad sheepishly as she did so. And then, in an uncharacteristic, sultry tone, she leaned in once more into the woman's ear, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

Carmen bit her lips and grinned, while turning a slight shade of pink from embarrassment. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly, this story came into my head when Christina Aguilera's song, "Lady Marmalade," started playing from my streaming playlist. That one hearing of the chorus, and I had to start writing.
> 
> I guess I'll be writing more Carulia in the future :P
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them! Post'em here or hit me up on [Tumblr](dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. For those of you not in the know: "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" means "Would you like to sleep with me tonight."


End file.
